endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
System Improvements List
Overview A list of buildable system improvements sorted by prerequisites. Initial Improvements Cerebral Reality: +15 Dust, +15 Science Drone Network: +10 Food, +10 Industry Vaulters Portal: +10 Science, allows instant teleportation of fleets between any two systems containing portals Economy and Trade Stage 1 Xeno-Industrial Infrastructure: +10 Industry per Fertile/Planet/Temperate Interplanetary Transport Network: +3 Industry per pop. on planets with strategic resources, +1 Industry per pop. Stage 2 Minors Union: +1 Resource generation on strategic resources Intergalactic Supermarket (empire unique): +25 Dust per system level, +3 Dust per pop. Xenotourism Agency: +3 Dust per Pop. on luxury, +1 Dust per pop Colonial Exchange: +1 Dust per pop on sterile, +1 Dust per pop Filter Barges (empire unique): +1 Hyperium, +1 Titanium. 1680 Industry, 50 manpower cost. 16 upkeep. Luxuries Lottery: +5 Approval per Luxury Deposit. 1680 Industry cost. 16 upkeep. Stage 3 Pulvis Production: +2 Dust per Pop, +10% ship buyout reduction, +10% construction buyout reduction Adaptive Taxation Systems: +4 Dust per Pop. on Fertile, +4 Dust per Pop on Temperate Predictive Logistic: +20 Industry per Planet Trade Company HQ: Adds a trade company HQ to the system Trade Company Subsidiary: Adds a trade company subsidiary to the system Expanded Mines: +2 Resource Generation on strategic resources AI Labour: +5 Industry per Pop. on Hot, +5 Industry per Pop. on Sterile Public 3D Printing (repeatable): Industry is converted to Dust at 25% efficiency Planet Cracker Factory/Lab (repeatable): Industry is converted to Science at 25% efficiency Stage 4 Interspecies Cooperative: +10% Dust per Friendly Major Faction on system Fabrication Licence: +4 Industry per Pop., +10% Industry on system Careful Sweeping: +25 Dust per System Level Solar Security Operations Base: +25% System Trade Value Microwave Pipes: +2 FIDSI per pop. Xhiyun Cartel: +5 Approval per Trading Company, +25% System Trade Value Borer's Guild Bourse: +5 Dust per pop. on sterile, +25% System Trade Value Adaptive Taxation Systems: +4 Dust per Pop. on Fertile, +4 Dust per Pop on Temperate Smart Tax: +25% Dust Stage 5 Shaft-to-Shelf System (empire unique): +100 Industry per system level, +10 per strategic deposit Dust Anti-Trafficking Center (empire unique): +3 Dust per pop, +100% System Trade Value Hazardous Mining Facility: +5 Industry per pop. per strategic deposit Distributed Energy: +10% FIDSI MXBA: +10% Dust, +10% ship buyout reduction, +10% construction buyout reduction Emergency Labor Policy (repeatable): Industry is converted to Dust at 50% efficiency Mechsuit Quater: +2 Resource Generation on Strategic Resources, +1 Resource Generation on Luxury Resources. 6720 Industry cost. 64 upkeep. Urgent AI Research (repeatable): Converts Industry to Science at 50% efficiency. Science and Exploration Stage 1 Public-Private Partnership: +10 Science Per Planet/Temperate/Fertile. 420 Industry cost. 4 upkeep. Stage 2 Magnetic Field Generators: +2 Science per Pop. on anomaly, +1 Science per Pop. 840 Industry cost. 8 upkeep. Stage 3 Research Cites: +25% Science on happy, +10% Science. 1680 Industry cost, 16 upkeep. Moonbase Alpha: +50 Science per lunar anomaly, +50 Dust per lunar anomaly. 1680 Industry cost, 16 upkeep. Eco Habitats: +1 pop cap on sterile. 1680 cost. 16 upkeep. Graviton-Shielded Laboratories: +30 Science, +2 Science per Pop. 1680 Industry, 5 Hyperium cost. 16 upkeep. Stage 4 Farsighted Crops: +10 Food per planet, +10% Food. 3360 Industry 25 Adamantitan cost. 32 upkeep. Cosmetic Genetics: +1 pop. cap on sterile/fertile. 3360 Industry cost. 32 upkeep. F-Reality Institute: +40% Science. 3360 Industry 25 Adamantitan cost. 32 upkeep. Dark Matter Institute (empire unique): +50 Science per System Level, +10 Science Per Anomaly. 9360 Industry 50 Antimatter cost. 48 upkeep. Punctuated Evolution Foundation: +4 Science per Pop. on Fertile, +2 Science per Pop. on Cold. 3360 Industry cost. 32 upkeep. Stage 5 Deep Atmosphere Habitats: +3 to pop. cap. on Gas. 6720 Industry cost. 62 upkeep. Lunar Suburbs: +2 to pop. cap. on Lunar Anomalies. 6720 Industry cost. 62 upkeep. Dust Bonanza: +5 Dust per pop. on planets with a negative/reduced anomaly. 1680 Industry cost. 62 upkeep. Pocket Laboratory: +40% Science per pop. on gas. 6720 Industry cost. 62 upkeep. School of Genuses: +5 Science per pop. on planets with a negative/reduced anomaly. 1680 Industry cost. 62 upkeep. Battlefield Archaeology: +20% Science per major War, +10% Science. 6720 Industry, 25 Quadrinix cost. 62 upkeep. Empire Development Stage 1 Intense Cultivation (empire unique): +25 per System Level, +3 per Original Pop. 1170 Industry cost. 6 upkeep. Sustainable Farms: +5 per Hot/Cold/Planet. 420 Industry cost. 4 upkeep. Infinite Supermarkets: +10 Approval. 420 Industry cost. 8 upkeep. Stage 2 Epigenetic Crop Seeding: +2 Food per pop. 840 Industry cost. 8 upkeep. Intense Cultivation Logistics: +10 Food per Luxury, +10% Food. 840 Industry cost. 8 upkeep. Academy Embassy (empire unique): -20% Hero recruitment cost, unlocks Hero recruitment. 2340 Industry cost. 12 upkeep. Denarque University (empire unique): +10 Approval, +5 Influence, +2 FIDSI per pop. 4680 Industry, 5 Hyperium, 5 Titanium cost. 24 upkeep. Stage 3 Patriot Pills Plant: +20% Food to manpower. 960 Industry cost. 8 upkeep. Exotic Rations: +200 Garrison, +10% Food to manpower. 960 Industry cost. 8 upkeep. National Museum: +2 Influence per pop. on Ecstatic, +1 Influence per pop. on Happy. 1680 Industry cost. 4 upkeep. Aurigan History Museum (empire unique): +50 Influence per system level, +25% Influence. 4680 Industry, 10 Hyperium cost. 24 upkeep. Colonial Rights: +5 Approval per system level. 1680 Industry, 5 Hyperium cost. 16 upkeep. Stage 4 System Science Station: +5 Approval per anomaly. 9360 Industry, 25 Adamantian/antimatter cost. 32 upkeep. Wellbeing Foundation: +25 Approval. 3360 Industry, 25 Antimatter cost. 32 upkeep. Autonomous Administration: +1 System before triggering expansion disapproval (can only be built in a level 4 system). 3360 Industry, 1000 Influence cost. 32 upkeep. Body Language Institute: +5% Influence. 3360 Industry, 25 Antimatter cost. 32 upkeep. Stage 5 Super Biofuel Factory: Converts Food to Industry at 100% efficiency when pop. at max. 6720 Industry cost. 64 upkeep. Cloud Seeding Swarms: +20 Food on gas, +20 Food on Lunar anomalies. 6720 Industry cost. 64 upkeep. Cultivation Institute: +20 Food per Hot, +20 Food per Sterile, +15% Food. 6720 Industry 25 Quadrinix cost. 64 upkeep. High Serenity Program: +10 Approval per empire in alliance, +5 Approval per Empire at peace. 6720 Industry 25 Quadrinix cost. 64 upkeep. Intergalactic Lectures: +10% Influence per Empire in alliance, + 5% Influence per Empire at peace. 6720 Industry 25 Quadrinix cost. 64 upkeep. Military Stage 1 Budakai Bunkers: +300 Garrison cap., +100 manpower deployment limit. 420 Industry cost. 4 upkeep. Big Data Shipyards: +40 XP on new ships. 240 Industry cost. 2 upkeep. Stage 2 Electromagnetic Shield: +250 Garrison cap., +100 manpower deployment limit, -20% chance to kill population/destroy improvements. 420 Industry cost. 4 upkeep. Tractable Armaments: +700 Damage to attackers in ground battles, +250 Garrison cap., +100 manpower deployment limit. 420 Industry cost. 4 upkeep. Stage 4 Quantum Damped Circuits: +100 XP on new ships. 1920 Industry cost. 16 upkeep. Stage 5 Adaptive Fleet Systems (empire unique): +100 XP on new ships. 18720 Industry 50 Orichalcix cost. 96 upkeep. Multi-Mind Combat: +1500 Garrison cap., +350 manpower deployment limit, +50% defending army health. 18720 Industry 50 Orichalcix cost. 96 upkeep.